Changement
by Amalia Jean
Summary: Cette fanfiction est la suite de "chacun ses traumatismes". Tout n'est peut-être pas encore perdu. Le sort n'en n'a pas totalement finit avec ce cher Eric. Lisez pour savoir. (EN PAUSE)
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à vous. Comme je suis gentille, je crois en tout cas, je vous poste le première chapitre de "Changement".**

 **Pour ceux et celles qui ne le savent pas, ceci est la suite de ma fanfiction "Chacun ses** **traumatismes", je vous conseille vivement de la lire avant pour comprendre celle-ci.**

 **Soyez sage, c'est le dernier chapitre que je poste avant mes vacances et le prochain risque d'être dans trois semaines au plus tôt.**

 **Profitez bien et bonne lecture**

 **Amalia**

* * *

Il ne reste que Eric l'Audacieux sans cœur et sans moral…

Je n'ai plus qu'un objectif à présent : détruire les Sans-Factions. Je veux anéantir cette vermine et tous ceux qui les soutiennent, de près ou de loin.

Je croise l'autre Pète-Sec dans les couloirs. Il n'y a personne autours de nous, je lui mets mon poing dans le nez, juste parce qu'il me fait chier à être là et je ne ressens aucun remord. Je me balade à travers la faction, j'insulte au passage l'un ou l'autre transfert (je ne suis pas sûre de l'expression) pour me tester et ça marche, je ne ressens plus rien. Les seules émotions qui m'habite sont le désir de vengeance qui coule dans mes veines et la rage qui faire bouillir mon sang.

Les simulations se terminaient hier, ça veut dire qu'aujourd'hui, c'est le début de la phase physique. Ma bouche se tord en un rictus sadique, je ne suis même pas capable de sourire, mais je m'en contre fous.

Je pars avec mon petit groupe d'esclave, enfin surtout les deux Audacieux, les Sincères, tant qu'ils ne me font pas chier, je leur fous la paix. Je pénètre dans la salle comme un vieil habitué. Je suis venu un certain nombre de fois depuis le début de l'initiation, c'est ce qui me faisait tenir, maintenant j'ai un but, je n'en n'ai plus besoin. C'est ironique, n'est ce pas. Voilà, qu'on commence à s'entrainer pour se battre, j'en ai plus besoin. Attention, je ne dis pas que j'en n'ai plus envie, non, ce n'est pas ça. L'envie de cogner est encore plus forte qu'avant, mais je n'ai plus besoin de me défouler, bon ok, sauf sur le Pète-Sec.

\- Ça c'est la salle d'entrainement. Comme ça se voit, là des sacs de frappes, sur les côtés du matos de muscu et de cardio, faut juste ranger mais vous pouvez prendre et dans le fond les cibles pour le couteau. Dehors, sur le toit, le parcours et les cibles pour le tir. Des questions ?

J'adore Amar, il demande toujours si l'on peut poser des questions, alors qu'il le demande d'une manière qui donne envie de tout sauf de poser des questions. C'est une chose que je veux aussi savoir faire, être l'inspecteur froid, dur et méchant, peut-être plus sadique qu'Amar. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est marrant et qu'il faut apprendre à tous ces novices que la vie ce n'est pas drôle et qu'il faut toujours se méfier de tout le monde.

\- On va séparer les transferts des natifs pour équilibrer un peu. Les natifs vous monter sur le toit, pas besoin de vous indiquer le chemin. Les transferts, se marre il en se tournant vers nous, chacun un sac de frappe, je veux voir ce que vous valez. On se bouge le cul !

Ça va, deux secondes ! C'est ce que j'ai envie de lui gueuler, mais je la ferme. Je veux devenir leader, j'ai des comptes à régler et pas qu'avec la traitresse. Je me mets en face de mon sac et je fais comme les dizaines, voir les centaines, d'autres fois que j'ai fais ça. Je contracte les abdos, décale légèrement les pieds et sers les poings pour ne pas me faire mal. En quelques coups, je rentre dans mon monde, plus de gens autours de moi, plus de haine ou de rage, plus rien, juste le sac et mes poings. Je canalise mon énergie dans chacun des coups. Mon sac vacille de plus en plus. J'aurais sourit, si ça avait une quelconque importance. Je dois juste faire mieux que les autres, faire mon maximum. Je me donne à fond, j'ai parfois l'impression que le sac va se décrocher, mais non, il est toujours bien suspendu au plafond.

Après une heure, peut-être plus, Amar nous arrête. On se déplace aux couteaux. Je n'écoute pas les explication, déjà parce qu'il n'y en n'a pas. Amar nous donne juste une consigne de sécurité, un avertissement : interdiction d'utiliser les couteaux pour autre chose que les lancer sur les cibles ». Je me plonge dans mon exercice. Inspirer, bloquer, tirer, expirer. Le bras ferme, les jambes solides, le mental assurer. Ce n'est pas si compliqué. Je touche à chaque fois un huit ou un neuf, je n'ai pas encore réussit à toucher un dix. Ça aurait pu m'énerver, si je n'avais pas vu les scores pitoyables des autres. Je me concentre uniquement sur ma cible. Je finis par toucher la cible en plein centre, une fois, deux fois.

Je me demande si l'in va aussi tirer aujourd'hui, sûrement, mais avant c'est la pause de midi. C'est à dire maintenant. Ils se ruent tous au réfectoire, alors que moi, je les suis tranquillement, un bon mètre après. Je sais que ma place sera libre et je n'ai pas envie de faire d'effort. De toute façon, j'ai une chose à faire avant. Je me dirige vers le dortoir. Je sors de sous mon oreiller la photo de la traitresse. Je la déchire en un tas de petits morceaux, ensuite je passe par le gouffre où j'y lâche les bouts de papiers, les bouts de mon passé. J'efface toute trace visible de notre idylle passée. J'enlève le bracelet en cuire que je porte à la cheville gauche. Dessus est gravé l'inscription : « You For Me And Me For You ». Je me rappelle du moment où on les a acheté, d'ailleurs elle portait le même. Je le laisse tomber dans le gouffre, je l'entends même tombé dans la rivière en contrebas. Désormais, seuls les souvenirs me rattache à elle ainsi que mon désir de vengeance et ma haine profonde.

Je rejoins le réfectoire bruyant comme toujours. Je m'assois avec ma petite bande et je les écoute d'une oreille.

\- Et toi, Eric, t'as fait quoi aux couteaux ?

\- Huit et neuf, deux, trois dix.

\- Respect, mec.

\- J't'ai déjà dis de pas m'appeler mec !

\- Ouais, pardon. Respect, Eric.

\- il y a pas une journée de visite qui traine à quelque part ?

\- Ouais, c'est la semaine prochaine, m'informe Mathias avec son éternel ton détaché.

\- Ok.

Dans l'après-midi, on se retrouve au stand de tir. Je me suis découvert une passion pour ça avec Jason et je suis plus doué qu'avec les couteaux. Amar nous distribue une arme à chacun. Je commence par évaluer son poids : ok, et elle est stable. Je me mets en position. Je respire un coup, concentré, et je tire. La balle fuse droit dans la cible. J'ai loupé le dix à pas grand chose.

\- C'est bien la chance, le novice.

Ce n'est pas de la chance, c'est du talent, Amar. Les autres transferts se sont arrêtés pour me regarder. Amar fixe, les bras croisés. Il n'est pas convaincu, ça se comprend. Je ne serais pas non plus convaincu si un transfert savait tirer. Bon, je recommence, je me concentre au maximum. Je vide mon chargeur, balle part balle, sans jamais m'arrêter. Elles arrivent toutes entre le neuf et le dix. Je me tourne vers Amar, mais je n'arbore pas de petit sourire arrogant, juste une lueur de réussite dans les yeux. L'instructeur regarde tour à tour, les autres et moi.

\- L'objectif est de battre Eric. Eric, tu peux faire le parcours.

Je me dirige vers le départ sans un mot. Il lance le top départ et je me lance dans ma course. Je passe les obstacles avec souplesse. Je tire vite, mais je prends un minimum mon temps, ça ne sers à rien de vider son chargeur en une fraction de seconde, mieux faut se poser une demi-seconde avant de tirer. J'arrive sans trop d'encombre au bout du parcours. J'ai encore quelques balles dans le chargeur, je n'ai utilisé qu'un coup par cible, sauf pour une où j'en ai eu besoin de deux, une erreur de ma part, j'ai mal évalué le déplacement de la cible.

\- Douze minutes trente-cinq, et une pénalité de trente secondes pour le tir rate. Total : treize minutes cinq. C'est un temps très performant pour une première fois. Sachez que le record est de huit minutes quatorze sans pénalité et c'est Max qui le détient.

Chacun leur tour les autres transferts passent. Ceux qui ne passent pas, on s'entraine sur les cibles. En fin d'après-midi, on est tous passé. On peut partir, on retourne tous au dortoir pour prendre une douche.

Dans la soirée, on découvre le classement de cette première journée. Sans surprise, je suis le premier, bon ok, les natifs de sont pas dedans, mais je suis sûr que j'aurais été dans les meilleurs, pour ne pas dire le meilleur. Je vais finir premier, j'y crois vraiment, mais il ne faut pas se reposer sur ses lauriers, ça pourrait être dangereux.

* * *

 **Bon, comme je ne suis pas chez moi et que je n'aurais pas de réseau, les réponses aux reviews risquent de tarder un peu, je m'en excuse. Il se peut que je puisse quand même y répondre pendant la première semaine, mais je ne garantis rien.**


	2. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre !

p style="text-align: left;"strongHello tout le monde. Désolée pour ceux et celles qui l'attendent, mais ce n'est pas un chapitre. Je suis en vacances (oui encore) et je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster pendant les quelques jours où j'étais chez moi. Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver fin août, peut-être début septembre vu que je reprend les cours fin août./strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongSoyez patient. Je ne /strongstrongvais pas faire trop long, j'écris sur mon natel (portable pour ceux qui ne connaîtrait pas)./strong/p 


	3. INFORMATIONS

**Hello à tous, chers lecteurs et chers lectrices. Je suis vraiment désolée de ce trèèèès long moment** **d'absence, entre la reprise des cours, les trois entrainements par semaine et un manque d'inspiration, je n'ai pas avancer. J'ai un quart de page, oui je sais, c'est très peu. Alors, je me permets de vous informer que je mets la fanfiction en pause, je ne compte pas abandonner pour le moment.**

 **Je tiens vraiment à m'excuser de ne pas vous avoir prévenu avant et pour la frustration de tous ceux et celles qui espéraient/pensaient à un nouveau chapitre.**

 **j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop.**

 **Avec un peu de chance, à bientôt.**

 **Bisous**

 **Amalia**


End file.
